


Gravel

by octoexpansion



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Clones, Implied But Not Written Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, Stone Gets Split Into Five, Technically Not A Harem Cause Its Just One Guy Split Into Five But, Unsafe Lab Behavior, You Ever Watch 'Inside Out'? Yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoexpansion/pseuds/octoexpansion
Summary: Gravel (noun);1. A loose aggregation of stones.Robotnik has a mishap with an invention, leading to Stone being split into five separate entities, each representing a fragment of his thought process. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Gravel

Robotnik grinned triumphantly as he tightened the last screws on the chassis of the sleek metal device. 

_ This'll turn everything those drooling lowlives know on its head when it hits the public eye. _

After three months, one week, and a day of tireless devotion (which was like an eternity given the pace that the doctor works at), he'd successfully realized humanity's first matter cloning device. It could replicate any object, substance, or being down to the cell, memory and all. 

_ The commander's gonna piss himself when he sees this baby in action. _

All that was left is the final field test. A frog sat underneath a plastic cup on a tray at the table, oblivious to it's fate. Within minutes, if all went according to plan, there would be two frogs.

Stone gripped the plastic drink cup in a gloved hand, ice cubes clacking against each other and the walls of the cups with each step. Iced latte with almond milk, two shots of caramel, and two shots of chocolate. The doctor's drink order for the warmer months had remained the same over the course of six years, and he had the process down to a fine art. As the agent approached the heavy industrial doors to the doctor's lab, he spied a sheet of torn paper stuck to one. He squinted in front of the entrance, reading the crude note scribbled onto it in black sharpie.

**_METICULOUS WORK IN PROGRESS. I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT MAY HAPPEN TO YOU IF I'M INTERRUPTED._ **

This was nowhere near the first time the doctor had had to put up a sign alerting his lackeys of his work in progress, but Stone had come to be recognized as an exception to them. If he doesn't get his drink on time, he gets even crankier than usual. The agent reached out with his free hand and pushed the door open. What's the worst that could happen?

The doctor turned with a glint in his eye, lifting the cup and centering the tray. He backed up, assuming a wide stance, and held the ray at arms length pointed right between its bulging, slit-pupiled eyes. Pulling in a deep breath, he flipped the switch.

"Doctor, your latte."

As the beam of crackling light just began to shoot from the ray, Robotnik yelped in alarm and swung around to face the intruder, only to immediately realize his mistake. A mechanical bang sounded through the lab, as the doctor swung his other hand up to protect his eyes from the flash of white light. 

_ The device isn't meant to be moved during the cloning process, let alone shaken this much! I fucked up. I fucked up. I fucked up. He could be permanently disfigured, or his molecules rearranged, or worse- _

"Doctor... Your latte."

The agent, unharmed, simply repeated his interjection.

Five identical voices in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a joke from one of my friends is once again turned into an actual fic. everyone say thank you az!


End file.
